All Grown Up
by DiamondxPink
Summary: Hi! This is my 1st FanFiction story! This is about the House of Anubis kids, but their all grown up and have kids! Mainly focuses on Fabina and Peddie and their kids. PEDDIE, FABINA, AMFIE, JARA! READ AND REVIEW, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! As of 14/12/12 All Grown Up is... COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**All Grown Up**

**Hi! Ok, so this is my first ever FanFiction story, and it's a House of Anubis one, since I love that show! This story is about the HoA kids, apart from the fact that their all grown up and have kids now! Joy and Mick aren't in this story as in this story, as in my version, Joy moved to Iceland and Mick stayed in Australia. Disclaimer: I don't own HoA, I only own the OC's! R&R! Read and review!**

The Party

Kids & their parents (ages in bold)

Jaze **18 **+ Horrie (Hols) **15**= Eddie & Patricia

Atenelah Anubis **15**+ Galienne (Gally-en) Haledeein **16**= Fabian & Nina

Amber & Alfie have no kids.. don't worry, they will in the later chapters…

Jerome Junior (Jerry) **17** = Mara & Jerome

No one's POV

"Galienne! Atenelah! Would you hurry up and come down stairs, your guests will be here soon!" Nina shouted. She was telling her two children to come down stairs. It was Galienne's birthday party, she was turning 16, and her and her sister Atenelah were taking forever to get dressed. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Fabian shouted, coming downstairs. He kissed Nina on the check and opened the door, outside their was Patricia and Eddie, along with their two kids, Jaze and Horrie, and Elizabeth, or Lissie, Jaze's girlfriend.

"Hey!" Jaze said.

"Hi there guys! Come in!" Fabian said. Just then Galienne and Atenelah came running down stairs.

"Patricia! Eddie! Hi! You're just on time! Come on in!" Galienne said.

"Hey Jaze, Hols and Lissie!" Atenelah said, leading them into the dining room, were snacks and part food was laid out everywhere. Just then the doorbell rang again, and outside stood Amber and Alfie, and Mara and Jerome who were with Jerome Junior, their son.

"Hey mum, look who's here!" Nelah said. Nina came out of the sitting room and saw the other guests.

"Hey guys! Come in!" Nina said. They all walked into the Rutter household and said happy birthday to Galienne, and started partying. After they had Galienne had cut her cake and opened up her cake, the door bell rang once more.

"I'll get it!" Mara said. She went to open the door but there was no one there. Oh well, she thought. After one more hour of partying, the guests started leaving. One by one they left, until the only ones in the house were the Rutters and the Sweets. Galienne, Atenelah and Horrie were all chatting on the couch, while their parents were watching a documentary about Egypt on TV. Their kids never understood why on earth their parents were so obsessed with Egypt, Nina and Fabian both worked in Museums and specialised in Egyptian history and even taught Egyptian history sometimes. Galienne, Horrie and Atenelah were actually chatting about their parents.

"I just don't get why they're so obsessed with Egypt! I mean, yeah, the country's great and everything but there's a limit to getting obsessed with things! I mean seriously, there so obsessed with Egyptian history they give their own child the middle name 'Anubis', but it is a very nice name, I have to say. But still! Just because they went to a boarding school named after an Egyptian God. Just. Don't. Get it! " Atenelah said. Mean while the girls kept on talking about their parents past times, and occasionally one of their parents would hear and chip in saying something else about their pastime, which would bore them to deaf.

"They wouldn't zone out every time we started talking about the old days if they knew about Sibuna" Eddie mumbled. The adults grinned. Over in a far corner of the room, Jaze and Lissie were making out. Patricia then looked over to that particular corner and noticed.

"Err, Jaze, Lissie?" The couple stopped kissing and looked up at Patricia and the rest of the people in the room who were now staring at them. "Why don't you to come over here and talk to the girls?

"No thanks, we're good." Jaze said. Lissie, however, obediently walked over to the couch were Galienne, Horrie and Atenelah were sitting and they all continued talking like nothing happened. However, Jaze stayed put.

"Jaze, come on, just go and talk to the girls, it's Galienne's birthday." Eddie said. Jaze, was getting slightly mad. All his parents ever did was tell him what to do. "Jaze, go to the shops, we're out of milk" "Jaze, Hols is going to the movies and she has no money, can you lend her some? We're out of cash, too. Lend us some cash to will ya?" "Jaze, wash the car." Jaze do this, Jaze do that. That was all he ever got and he was sick of it! He was going to put an end to this, and now. He was 18, for goodness sake! His parents could not keep on telling him what to do for the rest of his life!

"For goodness sake, could you people stop telling me what to do for once in your life? I'm 18! I'm going to move out soon! Honestly! This is exactly the reason why I hate you guys sometimes!" Jaze shouted. Everyone stared at him.

"Jaze…" Horrie said

**Well, that's it for now people! What will Eddie and Patricia do to Jaze? What will Jaze do? What will Horrie say to Jaze? Keep on reading and reviewing to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I am not updating until I get 4 reviews! Come on REVIEW! You know you want to! Feel free to leave suggestions and stuff! And if you want me to write a one shot on a couple from House of Anubis, just say so… in your REVIEW! Feel free to leave prompts… once again, in your REVIEW!**

**-DiamonxPink**

**P.S Review! Don't be shy… and Review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Fight

**All Grown Up chapter 2**

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 2! Make sure you review! R&R! Sorry it's sooooo short! Very very very very sorry!**

Chapter 2: The Fight

"Jaze…" Horrie said. She started shouting "Don't be so mean. We all know your 18, you're old enough to do stuff and whatever else you said, but you don't need to be so mean!"

"Shut up, Horrie. What do you know? You're not 18! You're the favourite child! Mum and dad aren't always telling you what to do! So just shut up, like I said in the first place, and leave me alone!" Jaze shouted. Horrie looked rather angry.

"Oi! Both of you shut up and sit down!" Patricia said standing up. With that Jaze stormed out of the house.

"Oh no! I'm just going to go after him and see where he went…" Lissie said, running after Jaze. Both Eddie and Patricia looked annoyed. Fabian and Nina looked shocked. Horrie, Atenelah and Galienne sat there looking shocked.

"Well…" Fabian said, trailing off.

**Hi! Sorry people but that's it for now! By the way, I will upload a profile about all of the kids in the next few chapters. Sorry I will update in a few days and sorry this chapter is like soooo short! Have to finish my 1000 pieces of school homework! Here's a profile of Jaze to make up for the short chapter! P.S REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Name: Jaze**

Birthday: 08/11

Bio- Hot boy all girls crush on ! *HA HA*

Family: Eddie Sweet & Patricia Sweet

Info: Awesome, cool! Ok at sports, very smart but doesn't wear glasses and doesn't look like a geek. Likes video games.

**Appearance- Blond hair, Patricia colour eyes, fit. Looks pretty much just like Eddie.**

Eyes: Patricia's colour

Hair: Blond, Eddie's colour

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter will update once I have 3 or 4 reviews!**

**-DiamondxPink**

**Bye!**

**P.S REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Come on REVIEW! You know you want to! Feel free to leave suggestions and stuff! And if you want me to write a one shot on a couple from House of Anubis, just say so… in your REVIEW! Feel free to leave prompts… once again, in your REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: What's Going On?

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded! And sorry about the last chapter being soooo short! Anywho... on with the chapter! And... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Chapter 3: What's Going On?

"Well…" Fabian said, trailing off.

"Um… if you guys want to, um, leave now… we wouldn't really blame you!" Nina said. Eddie nodded.

"Yeh, I think it is best if we leave now, sorry about ruining Galienne's party. We didn't mean to." Eddie said, apologising.

"It's ok guys! You didn't ruin my party at all!" Galienne said. Eddie and Patricia motioned for Horrie to come with them and they left.

"Well, I'm going to go and wash up. Some help, please, Fabes?" Nina said.

"Sure, coming." Fabian said. Fabian and Nina were washing the dishes when all of a sudden Nina said that she felt sick. She rushed up to the toilet with Fabian following close behind. Fabian held Nina's hair back as she vomited for quite a while.

"Thanks Fabes." Nina said, after she had finished vomiting.

"Sure, no problem. How come you threw up?" Fabian asked, kissing her forehead gently. "And, I have been trying to avoid telling you this, but… you've been vomiting a lot, and having sleepless nighTs, and I heard Galienne and Nelah whispering once, saying your stomach is getting rather large… I don't think so… I honestly don't, but they said that, and… Nina-"

"Fabian, I have something I need to tell you. I-" Nina began to say, but she was interrupted by Atenelah and Galienne pounding up the stairs and bursting through the open bathroom doors.

"Mum, Dad! What's going on in here?" Atenelah shouted.

"Nothing, Nelah. Now both of you go back downstairs or to your rooms." Nina said, calmly. Galienne and Atenelah both went reluctantly downstairs.

"So, Nina?" Fabian said, Nina looked back at him. "What were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Well… you see… I kind of… umm… I need to do something… bye!" Nina said, stuttering over her words a bit. Jerome and Eddie had often called her 'Mrs Stutter Rutter' once they had heard about her and Fabians' engagement. Nina ran off into her and Fabian's room. She picked up her phone, it was a little pink and white flip-open phone that Amber had picked out for her once. Eddie answered his phone after two rings.

"Heya, Nina!" He said.

"Eddie. Good. Your there. This is really important!" Nina exclaimed.

Eddie's POV

"Yeah, Nina, what is it?" I asked. Had Fabian found out? Had he told Patricia? I hoped not. I could not lose my Yacker. But we will have to tell her and Stutter Rutter sometime… I just hope that that sometime wasn't any time near now… Plus, it wasn't even my fault! She had threatened me! I just purely and plainly hope that they haven't found out, but then again, we would have to tell them sooner or later…

**Awesome! 3****rd**** chapter done! I hope you all liked it! NEXT CHAPTER: THE BIG SECRET IS REVEALED! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THE SECRET IS! BTW the next chapter is Peddie and Fabina and NOT Neddie and Fabtricia! Just saying! In case you were wondering! Though I will write a one-shot on either of those two couples if you want me to! JUST SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW! WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET 3 REVIEWS! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-DiamondxPink**

**Bye!**

**P.S REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Come on REVIEW! You know you want to! Feel free to leave suggestions and stuff! And if you want me to write a one shot on a couple from House of Anubis, just say so… in your REVIEW! Feel free to leave prompts… once again, in your REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shock Horror

**Hey guys! THE BIG SECRET WILL BE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER! Anyhows, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! R&R!**

Chapter four: Shock Horror

Eddie's POV

We were in the hospital. Me, Nina, Fabian and Patrica. Me and Nina had finished explaining to them what happened.

What happened:

_Nina and Eddie are at a park, discussing the whole 'Osirion and Chosen One' thing. All of a sudden a ghost appears._

"_Chosen one and Osirion… I come expecting to see you to not as friends, but as lovers. Have you not given this much thought yet?" The ghost asks._

"_What? Me and Neens are just friends. What on earth are you saying? That we should be like… together?" Eddie said. Then the ghost got angry. Really angry._

"_Of course I am saying that! It is my duty to make sure the Osirion and the Chosen One are together and happy! You both must give you relationship a chance! Or else!" The ghost said. With that she grabbed Nina and Eddie's wrists and wrote something on them it said 'These words shall not be removed until the Chosen One and the Osirion do as asked, BEWARE'. Both Eddie and Nina tried to rub their wrists to get the writing off, but there was something that was constantly stopping them from doing it. _

"_Be together. Stay together. Or else. These words shall not be removed until you both give your relationship a chance! Remember, the Chosen One and the Osirion are often meant to be…BEWARE." The ghost said. And with that, she vanished._

_End of what happened._

No one's POV

"So, we were pretty much forced to give this whole 'Neddie', as Amber would call it, relationship a chance. And that is how we all ended up here," Eddie said, gesturing at Nina laying down on one of the hospital beds with her ginormous stomach (turns out she was 8 months pregnant and her kid was coming early.), and Fabian and Patricia sitting down next to her. "Listen guys, were really sorry! Mine and Nina's marks were constantly burning so we had to do what ghosty said! We're so sorry! And it was quite definitely not meant to be. And, one time when we bumped into each other in the corner shop, the ghost appeared and said that we had one last chance to get together or else by next morning, we would end up dead! We're sorry!" Eddie apologised to Fabian and Patricia. They accepted his apology and were hurried out of the room, apart from Fabian. Apparently Nina was giving birth. Just then, Amber, Alfie, Jerome and Mara hurried through the hospital doors.

"Guys! We received an urgent text from Fabian saying to get here now! We left Jerome Jr at you guy's place, as Galienne and Atenelah were there too and they said that it was some sort of emergency and that he could stay there." Mara said to Eddie and Patricia. They quickly explained the whole ghost-Neddie thing to all of them, even Jerome and Mara, as they had also become a part of Sibuna. Amber kept on butting in, saying things like 'I knew Neddie wouldn't work' and 'ooh, another ghost?' By the time they had finished their story, a nurse was telling them to come in. They stepped inside the hospital room. Nina was there, sitting up in bed, cradling one child while a doctor was measuring another.

"Hey, Neens! Awww, twins! How cute! A little boy and a little girl! What are you going to call them?" Amber asked.

"I want to call the girl… hmmm… well I'm not about what I want her first name should be, but I know that her middle name should be Meridian. That was my gran's middle name... at least when she was alive it was." Nina said. Fabian put his arm around her.

"Woah, hold up. Even though I don't want to be, I am still the daddy do here. I think that the little girly should be called E-v-e-n, pronounced Ev-een, Merry. So, Even Merry or… Everett Den. I should have a say in this whole 'naming thingy'. And I think the little boy should have my dad's name. He should be called… Edison… Eric… yep! Edison Eric!"Eddie said.

"So, have you made a decision on the names of the twins yet?" one nurse asked.

"Yep. Hey, Eddie, how about… Edison Eric, but spelt E-d-y-s-e-n Eric. And the girl should be called… Everett Meridian. That ok with you?" Nina asked. Eddie nodded. The nurses and doctors did a few bits of paperwork and then everyone was allowed to go home.

"We're not looking after them! We have a miniature version of me, in a good way, and an A+ daughter already. No way we are looking after two twins!" Patricia said, while gesturing to herself and Eddie.

"Well me and Nina can't! We have Atenelah and Galienne!" Fabian said. Suddenly Nina had an idea. She remembered how Amber had always wanted kids, but couldn't have any for some reason.

"Amber! Alfie! You two want kids, right?" Nina said.

"OH MY GOSH! You would let us take care of one of your kids?" Amber asked, obviously very delighted.

"Sure. Jerome, I know how you and Mara have always wanted a little girl. Could you guys look after Everett?" Nina asked. Jerome and Mara nodded.

"Awesome! You guys, Jerome and Mara, can look after Everett, and Amber and Alfie can look after Edysen. On one condition." Eddie said. He looked at Nina and she nodded. "You don't tell them that we're their parents. Ok?"

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! R&R! Hope you liked it! No more Neddie romance that was forced to happen, JUST PEDDIE, AMFIE, JARA AND FABINA NOW! In the next chapter you get to see Edysen and Everett live their lives with their new parents! And… WHEN WILL JAZE COME BACK? CONTINUE READING TO FIND OUT! And why didn't Eddie and Nina want their own twins to know that they were their parents, and to grow up in two extremely different environmets? CONTINUE READING TO FIND OUT!**

**-DiamondxPink**

**Bye!**

**P.S REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Come on REVIEW! You know you want to! Feel free to leave suggestions and stuff! And if you want me to write a one shot on a couple from House of Anubis, just say so… in your REVIEW! Feel free to leave prompts… once again, in your REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Family's Back Together

Chapter 5

It was a nice sunny morning at the Sweet's residence and the whole family were at the kitchen table happily eating pancakes and smiling at the sight of the wonderful weather outside. Well, almost all of the family.

"Mum, Dad?" Horrie asked, putting down the pancake she was eating. "I, um, was on the phone the other day, talking to Uncle Jerome and Aunty Mara, you know, just asking them about the whole 'Edysen and Everett situation' and they told me to tell you guys that Everett is doing really well, and she takes just after you, Dad! But with Aunty Nina's hair. They said that her hair has actually grown really long. Anyways, they also told me to tell you guys that, and I quote, 'he's coming home'. What did they mean?"

"Hols, Jaze has been staying at their place for a bit. After he stormed out, he decided to go to your Uncle Jerome and Aunty Mara's place, as he is pretty close to them, and to Jerry. He has been staying there for about a week now, and him and Jerry, not to mention Everett are bonding as well. Which is great, of course, and we were fine with him staying there, we knew he just wanted to get away from his parents… But he wants to come home now, so, yeah! I guess that's the whole story! Patricia said.

A few hours later

Jaze had come home, and everyone, including Mara, Jerome, Amber, Alfie, Lissie, Nina and Fabian, as well as all of their kids, were having a picnic in the big old local park, to celebrate the fact that Jaze had come home, the birth of the twins, and, also that Jaze and Lissie were engaged! They already had their wedding plans sorted, and were planning to get married in about 1 and a half or 2 weeks, as they had already bought a house, with their parents approval. Patricia and Eddie approved of the whole thing, as them themselves had been engaged and married when they had just gotten out of high school/secondary school. Atenelah, Galienne, Lissie, and Horrie were all talking and playing with Edysen and Everett. The boys were playing football with the dads, and the mums were talking and eating on a bench.

After a few more hours at the beach the families headed of home to enjoy the rest of this wonderful, beautiful, sunny day, that had ended perfectly.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN 5 MONTHS! **

**My internet crashed and wasn't working so there forth I couldn't even play games, let alone upload chapters.**

**Anywho…**

**Right, you may think the story's finished, but it's not. What happens in the next chapters? NOW THAT'S A SURPRISE! WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPITAL LETTERS? OKAY, I WILL STOP… now! I am not updating until I get 5 reviews! And I mean it!**

**-DiamondxPink**

**Bye!**

**P.S REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Come on REVIEW! You know you want to! Feel free to leave suggestions and stuff! And if you want me to write a one shot on a couple from House of Anubis, just say so… in your REVIEW! Feel free to leave prompts… once again, in your REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Happy Ending After All!

Chapter 6 : A happy ending after all!

Everyone was at Amber and Alfie's house one day as Amber, Alfie and Edysen and Mara, Jerome, Jerry and Everett were visiting Nina and Eddie and the kids were bored, and, since Amber and Alfie lived in a mansion, they had a game room and all of the kids, apart from Jaze, who was out with Lissie looking for things for their new house, and Everett and Edysen, who were playing with the parents. Mara and Jerome came into the living room holding Edysen and Amber and Alfie came in holding Everett.

'Hello, little Edysen! Nina exclaimed, taking him from Mara.

'Hasn't our little Edysen grown so much?' Mara cooed.

'Heya, Den!' Eddie said, holding Everett. 'Den' was his nickname for her, as he had wanted to call her Everett Den when she was first born.

'I'm so glad that there isn't another mystery for us to solve, like in secondary school/high school!' Amber said. 'We can all live our lives normally and happily for the rest of our days! Woohoo! Ha ha.'

'Yes, we all do have the best lives ever.' Fabian said.

And so their words came true, as they all lived their lives happily ever after.

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, FAVOURITED, ETC THIS STORY! LOVE YOU GUYS! AND FROM THIS MOMENT FORWARD, All Grown Up is... FINISHED! AND, TO ANYONE WHO'S INTERESTED, I AM ABOUT TO START A BUNCH OF THOSE COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOT STORIES! THERE IS GOING TO BE A :**

**House of Anubis ONE-SHOTS COLLECTION STORY**

**Twilight ONE-SHOTS COLLECTION STORY**

**Harry Potter ONE-SHOTS COLLECTION STORY**

**Thanks guys, now PLEASE READ MY ONE-SHOTS COLLECTION STORIES!**


End file.
